Gallops and Gargoyles
by Iffy Jr
Summary: Loki/Tony. 8/10 in the CASHMBHGIF series. "The whole gang is up in Asgard for Thor and Jane's wedding, but they've got an extra day to explore before the big day. Thus, Loki decides to introduce Tony to some old friends and his other three children… Tony probably should have skipped the wedding. The immortality is a nice touch, though." COMPLETE.


Author's notes: Wow I am so sorry it took me so long to finish this one. I've just been working on a whole bunch of Teen Wolf stuff since I got into that on accident, so I forgot about all my Avenger's stuff for a while! Either way, I'm back with that series I'm writing with the super intense title! _CASHMBHGIF_ (Come And See How My Brain Has Gone Insane Forever)! Here's the 8th one! It's 12 pages according to word, and, as usual, in Tony's POV. They're all up in Asgard for Thor and Jane's wedding.  
Also, I definitely suggest reading these things in order, partly for big things but mostly just for little things. There are going to be 10, but this is just the 8th, and I already have all of the titles and everything! The one before this was Hiking and Hawkeye's, and the one after this is Inkpads and Indians. I'm working on I&I now, but who _knows_ when it will be done. I've got this series, Teen Wolf stuff, _and_ the book I'm writing for my senior project… *sigh* the life of a writer.  
Also, since it's been a little while, I had to go back and read through all of the 7 of these before this so I could remember how Tony and Loki talk/interact and all that. I'm telling you this so, if something sounds a little off in their usual characters, it's been a while since I've written them. Just give me a little bit o' grace! Pretend it's…character development or something XD  
Anyway, enjoy! :)

PS the wedding lands on September 3, but they all show up in Asgard 2 days early before the wedding, so the story actually starts on September 1. So it's been a whole 34 days since our last adventure!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: You know the drill!

**Summary**: Loki/Tony. 8/10 in the CASHMBHGIF series. "The whole gang is up in Asgard for Thor and Jane's wedding, but they've got an extra day to explore before the big day. Thus, Loki decides to introduce Tony to some old friends and his other three children… Tony probably should have skipped the wedding. The immortality is a nice touch, though." COMPLETE.

**Pairings**: (Main) Tony/Loki; (Other) Thor/Jane, Bruce/Betty, Clint/Natasha, Pepper/Happy, Steve/Maria, Odin/Frigga.  
**Status**: Complete  
**Rating**: Mature  
**Additional tags/warnings**: strong language; romance/adventure; m/m and m/f pairings; sexual content; wedding/marriage; crossover qualities; I haven't seen Thor 2 yet so ignore anything in that movie

* * *

**Gallops and Gargoyles**

"Do you have everything?" Pepper asks, jumping back and forth between Tony and Loki's suitcases. Her and Happy's are packed and leaning against the wall. Happy himself is not actually in the room anymore, having given up on calming down his girlfriend.

Tony rolls his eyes. "Pepper, please, we can do this by ourselves. Loki _lived_ up there, he knows what to bring."

Loki himself is passed out on Tony's bed, cuddling with one of the pillows. He didn't get any sleep last night, unable to fathom _actually_ going back to his home of so many years. Seeing his adopted parents and his other three children and his old friends… No wonder he couldn't sleep until there were so many voices around that he couldn't think.

"Well, he's not being very helpful right now," she says, finally zipping up Tony's suitcase. "That's why _I'm_ here. Go get dressed, now. _Clean_ boxers, please. You're going to meet the parents of your boyfriend and you look like you haven't showered in two weeks."

"I literally just got out of the shower eight minutes ago, Pep. Would you please calm down? We have two days to be in Asgard before the actual wedding, and Loki is going to teach me _everything_. I'll be fine." He looks over at the god, snoring very lightly on the bed. "We'll both be fine."

Pepper gives him a sad smile. "It must be so stressful for you two," she says quietly.

Tony gives her a half-lidded look. "Yes, it is, and you're _not_ _helping_."

She sighs. "I'm sorry, Tony, I just… I'm used to taking care of you, and these last months you just haven't needed me to do that. Loki's wonderful to you, you know. I'm very glad he snuck into your room to have sex with you."

Tony snorts and then almost chokes on his own spit. "Um, thanks, I'll tell him that."

She smiles and kisses his cheek. "I'll see you soon, okay? Right where Heimdall is going to pick us up, out in—"

"The back yard in twenty minutes. I remember, Pep." He kisses her forehead. "Stop worrying."

She nods. "In twenty minutes, then." She grabs both hers and Happy's suitcases, wheeling them out.

Tony sighs, pushing his fingers through his hair, before moving to sit beside Loki's sleeping frame on the bed. "Babe," he whispers, now pushing his hand through Loki's hair. "Come on, it's time to get up."

Loki stretches out slowly, and his eyes opening even slower. Emerald green orbs look up tiredly, and an equally tired smile spreads across his face. "You look beautiful from above."

Tony grins. "You look beautiful from below."

"It's settled, then," Jarvis says exasperatedly. "Mr. Stark will officially be topping the next time you perform intercourse."

They both give him a light glare. "I'm sorry I can't bring you, Jay," Tony says. "We'll take pictures and videos and everything so you can see it."

"I couldn't care less about the wedding, sir. I just don't like being alone. I had to do it for so many months when you were abducted, you know."

"Go hang out with the SHIELD computers or something. It sounds like 'she' at the beginning. Robot sex?"

"You've yet to give me a hard light holographic body, sir."

Tony grins. "I'm working on it, buddy." He looks back at Loki. "Anyway, we've got about fifteen minutes before Heimdall takes us all up. I figured I'd let you sleep in until the very end since we're not going to be seeing anybody important right away."

Loki nods, holding his hands out to be helped up. "Thank you."

They quick make their way down and out to the tiny back yard of the mansion, suitcases in tow.

"Do we need to hold hands?" Clint asks, holding tightly to both Natasha's and Jane's.

"There is no need, Eye of the Hawk!" Thor says excitedly, squeezing between him and Jane to put his arms over their shoulders. "We must be close, though, so that we may all fit into the circle!"

Everyone squishes together a little more, and that's about when Tony looks around to see who's actually all there. The five Avenger's (Tony, Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Bruce), the two Asgardian's (Loki and Thor), the bride (Jane), the maid of honor (Darcy), Selvig, Pepper, Happy, Betty, and Maria (they're on a first name basis now, since she comes over for movies with Steve when she's not working; Tony has no idea how far they've gotten in their relationship, to be honest).

"We are ready, Heimdall!" Thor booms.

The sensation of traveling by Heimdall's weird-ass teleportation portal is not unlike the squeezing sensation of Loki's own. Tony knows that Thor destroyed it back when Loki fell, but they've repaired it since then.

"Huh," Clint says, looking around. "It's smaller than its pictures."

Natasha smacks the back of Clint's head. "It's outside of this dome, dumbass."

"Dome?" a new voice asks, and Tony swears that it's the highest, most god-like voice that he's ever heard in his entire life. He turns to see a man to rival Fury in both size and…well, everything else."

"Heimdall!" Jane says brightly, throwing her arms around him in a hug. "Hi!"

The guy tries really hard to keep a straight face, but he ends up smiling and giving her a one-armed hug back. "You embarrass me, princess."

"Me too!" Darcy yells, hopping forward and joining their hug.

Heimdall rolls his eyes at her. "Hello, Miss Lewis."

"Enough, my friends!" Thor says around a laugh, pulling Darcy off to the side and Jane into his arms. "Our steeds await us on the bridge."

Tony and Loki continue to hold hands as they make their way out of the "dome" (Tony knows that it's actually the Bifrost; everyone always thinks that the bridge is the Bifrost, but it's jus the bridge _of_ the Bifrost. He should know. He's dating an Asgardian), but Tony's jaw drops and hands go slack at the sight before him.

"Oh my gods," he chokes out, looking around. "It's…it's…"

"Gorgeous!" Pepper says, finishing for him.

"Isn't it?" Jane says, both arms wrapped around one of Thor's arms. "I can't wait to call it home."

Thor smiles down at her. "It is your home whenever you wish."

While everyone else is slowly coming down from the high of what is Asgard (Loki _did_ say that the air up here makes everything more potent), Tony notices that Clint and Natasha are both mesmerized with the _horses_, and Tony wonders why he wasn't instantly drawn to them first as well. There are eight different horses there, and each one of them has a slight piece to it that is completely un-horse related.

"These are our steeds!" Thor says brightly, resting his hand on the side of a great big, blonde Clydesdale that's got a _lion's_ mane around its neck.

"Just ignore the fact that they have other animal parts as well," Jane says, walking over towards a perfectly white Pegasus.

"Yeah!" Darcy says, skipping over to a black and white horse with a feathery plume on the top of its head and a female peacock tail as _its_ tail. Obviously she's up here rather often if she knows which horse is hers and can also get an eye-roll from a black man with lots of gold and a sword. "It's more fun with these guys anyway."

Jane points out who all gets to share which horse, and in the end it's Erik sitting behind Darcy, Bruce and Betty on another Clydesdale that's got three-pronged buck horns and a cute little deer tail, Steve and Maria on something with a tiger coat, Pepper and Happy on something with seaweed for the mane and tail material and manta ray finds growing off the side like really awkward, floppy wings, Clint and Natasha on the back of a black thing with eight eyes, dark red dragon wings, and dark red speckles over its black coat (a spider-hawk?), and Tony finds himself on the back of Loki's own horse—and it's by far the most un-horse like, which is saying something after Tony sees what Clint and Natasha are riding. It's part-lizard, which its entire coat a hide of scales, eyes that open and close from side-to-side, a neck flap that spreads open when it hisses at you (not to mention the forked tongue and fangs it shows off when it does that), spikes lining its neck in place of a mane, a lizard-like tail with spikes as well, and a single claw sticking out of the back of each knee and ankle.

"This thing is creepy as fuck," Tony whispers to Loki (he's got a feeling the thing can hear him or something).

Loki smiles back at him as all of the horses begin to make their way down the rainbow bridge and towards the splendor of Asgard. "Don't be rude, darling."

Tony huffs. "Don't be rude to a horse," he mutters. "That's why I was whispering."

The monster's tail flicks up at that, wrapping menacingly around one of Tony's wrist.

"Now, now, Astrid," Loki says, stroking the scales of the neck. "Don't you pay him any mind."

The tail unwraps slowly, and Tony lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Like I said," he says. "Creepy as fuck."

Loki smiles again. "Wait until you meet the friends of mine that can talk back."

Tony should have stayed home and skipped the wedding.

**XxX**

Tony literally collapses face-first onto Loki's bed, not even looking around at the details of the room. He knows that it's green, silver, and black, and that's really all he needs to know. What other colors would it be, anyway?

"Oh my gods," he says into the bed.

Loki laughs lightly behind him, and Tony feels the bed dip beside him as the god sits down. "It wasn't _that_ bad, love."

Tony groans. "It was terrible."

He met people. _Important_ people. They all had a welcoming feast and Tony got to meet all of Thor's friends and his parents, which means that he met Loki's-sort of friends and his adopted parents. But still! His _parents_! And he spilled his goblet of wine! Who does that? Tony _never_ spills, and if he does it's only because he's drunk off his ass. He barely had a single glass, and now he's collapsed onto Loki's bed to hate himself. He met Odin—_the _king—_the _god—of Asgard, Frigga—_the_ queen—_the_ goddess—of Asgard, some guy named Baldur (AKA the God of Light and the _half-brother that Loki never told Tony that him and Thor had good lord_), Fandral (Robin Hood the Dashing), Hogun (Jackie Chan the Grim), Volstagg (Little John the Valiant), Sif (Lady Xena), and a few of the guards that Tony doesn't remember the names of.

"It wasn't terrible," Loki says, rubbing a hand over Tony's back. "I _know_ that my mother likes you, and my father doesn't like anyone anyway."

Tony sighs as he rolls over, honestly just glad that Loki is finally calling his adopted parents "mom and dad". "All I know is that none of your kids were there."

Loki smiles. "We have the whole of tomorrow to ourselves, now. Would you like to meet them first or after my friends?"

Tony bites onto his bottom lip. "Surprise me."

Loki gives a good natured eye roll, dropping down to lie beside him, all four of their legs hanging off of the bed. "We'll wait until after, then."

"It won't be that bad, will it?"

He shrugs. "It shouldn't be. You've already met Hela, Sleipnir can't talk to anyone but me, Fenrir has a massive power complex even though he's been tied up for over a thousand years, and Jörmungandr likes to be worn as a scarf."

Tony snorts. "I think your children need some serious help, love."

Loki grins. "Don't blame them, blame their father."

Tony chuckles. "Fine, _you_ need some serious help."

"Well then." He leans closer. "Aren't you going to help me?"

Tony hums as he leans in to kiss Loki slowly, letting his tongue slip past his lips and play against his teeth. His arms reach up to wrap around Loki's neck, pulling them closer together. "I love you," he whispers around Loki's lips.

"Love you back," Loki breathes as he shifts around to settle himself over Tony.

Tony is glad that Loki changed out of his armor and into simple pants and a shirt, because now he's able to slide his hands down his boyfriend's chest before pushing slowly underneath it, letting his hands splay out over his hips. Gods, he loves Loki's body…

The god leans away for a split second to yank his shirt over his head before he's back, his knees holding him up as his hands work to push down Tony's pants and boxers. Everything is still so unhurried, as if Tony is helping Loki like a project, slow and steady. The sky is dark and the room is lit up dimly and Tony simply can't fathom how much he loves this entire scene.

When Loki pulls away from the kiss again, Tony leans up as well to push the gods own pants down, pulling open the threads that are holding it together. Loki pulls Tony's shirt off at the same time, and then he's rolling off of Tony's body to stretch out on his back, showing off every inch of his skin.

"I want you, Anthony," Loki breathes, reaching over to take one of Tony's wrists. "I want you to take me."

Tony grins, leaning over to press his lips to Loki's neck. "Yeah, alright," he says. "I'll help you until you can't even breathe."

Loki's hands tangle up in Tony's hair as he trails his lips down, biting and sucking and loving the way that little shivers are running through Loki's entire body. He arches up one of Loki's knees so that he can get an excessively saliva slicked finger down at his entrance, playing softly over it before pushing inside. Loki lets out a content sigh as Tony does, and that's just too simple, so Tony reaches his other hand up to take a hold of Loki's cock and drag his tongue from base to tip. The moan he pulls out is far more satisfactory, do he works his mouth and hand at the same time, eventually having stretched him with the usual three fingers.

When Tony pulls away, Loki instantly swings himself up to bend down between Tony's own legs, slicking him up himself so that they don't have to break out any lube. Tony's neck arches back and his hands tangle into Loki's hair, but eventually he pushes Loki away, because they're not doing this for blowjobs.

Loki drops down onto his back again, letting Tony swing one leg over his shoulder and wrap the other around his waist. Looking into Loki's emerald eyes that are shining like stars even in this dim light, Tony pushes in slow until he's buried up to the hilt. As Loki's eyes flutter shut in bliss, Tony's own bulge the slightest bit at how _heightened_ it seems.

"I told you," Loki says breathlessly. "Asgardian air is more potent."

"Holy shit," Tony chokes out, not moving for a few seconds so he can catch his own breathe. "You weren't kidding."

Loki hums, tightening the leg around his waist.

Tony gets the hint and starts to move again, soaking in Loki's moans and letting out his own and _gods_, why didn't they come up here to do this _sooner_?

Loki's moans become slightly higher pitched, and Tony knows that he's hit his prostate, and gods, he wants to come, but he wants Loki to come first because—

"Aaahh, Tony, I'm—" He cuts off as he spills between their stomachs, and Tony lets himself come as well, stretching forward as much as he can to moan incoherently into Loki's neck, letting out every last feeling that's jumping around inside of him.

Loki drops his legs so that Tony can drop down on top of him, wrapping their arms tightly around each other as they breathe. At length he cleans them up with a wave of his hand, and Tony pulls out of him with a light _pop_.

"You should let me help you more often," Tony says with a grin, pressing a kiss to Loki's cheek.

Loki laughs, pulling Tony tighter into his arms. "Whatever you want, love. Whatever you want."

**XxX**

Loki informs Tony that they sleep in till about noon, and then Loki is getting dressed in his usual Asgardian attir and Tony is jut in jeans and a t-shirt, followed by Loki whisking them off with the familiar sensation of teleportation to meet the first of his friends.

When Tony opens his eyes from the trip he finds himself with a strong feeling of the Hunchback of Notre Damn… They're in an intricate, crystallized bell tower, and there are gargoyles all around of both stone and crystal, some facing from up above and others facing away out on the balcony.

"This is our first stop," Loki says, holding him close.

Tony frowns, looking around. "What, no Quasimodo?"

Loki smiles, pointing up above all of the bells. "That's _his_ job."

Tony squints up amongst the bells. "Whose?"

Tony is suddenly met with one of the stone gargoyles landing loudly in front of them, giant wings spread wide, clawed feet digging into the stone floor of the tower, and mouth spread wide with jagged rocks for teeth. Tony kind of wants to panic because he doesn't have his suit on, but he won't because Loki isn't.

And it's a good thing he doesn't, because Tony realizes that that mouthful of stone is _smiling_. "Loki!" it—he, by the voice—says brightly, crouching down to their level (he's about ten feet tall or so). "Hello!"

Loki smiles in return, squeezing Tony's hand. "Hello, Garik. How long has it been?"

"Ages!" another voice yells, and Tony looks up to see one of the higher stone gargoyles swooping down, and as he does all of the other stone ones do as well. There are for others coming in from the balcony as well, and then it's one big mess of supernatural voices, saying hello to Loki and asking who Tony is and if they're here for the wedding. There are probably only about ten or so of them (the crystal ones aren't moving, so it must just be the stone ones that are alive), but it's all so loud that Tony can barely even hear himself think.

When Loki finally quiets them down, Tony is smiling. "It's like a less colorful Munchkin town," he says, smiling.

"Well you're one ugly Dorothy!" one of them snaps.

"Nonsense," another says. "He'd make a perfect Toto."

"_This_," Loki says, getting their attention again, "is Anthony Stark, the Iron Man of earth."

Stone eyes widen.

"He's so short!" someone calls.

Tony glares a little. "Have you looked in a mirror, pipsqueak?"

Some of them laugh.

"We like him," the first demon-looking gargoyle from the bells says. Garik, was it? "But why did you bring him? He is a human, isn't he?"

"No human has ever set foot in our tower!" a female hyena-looking statue says. "Why is this one so important?"

Loki smiles. "He is so important because is the one that I am in love with."

The entire room bursts into instant laughter, and Tony frowns at them. "What's so funny?"

"Loki can't be in love!" one of the gargoyles says around snorts.

Tony looks up at the god. "You really _haven't_ been here in ages, have you?"

"It's been nearly sixty years, now," he says. "It's not that extensive, they're just making a bigger deal about it."

Tony looks around again as the realization of Loki's words are dawning on the stone creatures, understanding that, yes, Loki truly is in love. "_These_ are some of the things you spent your time with?" he asks.

"When one is disliked by so many people," Loki says, "one tends to latch on to anything that will let it. The crystals are not alive, but these stones are, and they cannot leave the tower or else they will cease to be alive as well."

"Right!" Garik says. "There are only four that are able to leave the tower, and that's because of a very old dark magic that they probably shouldn't have mastered."

Tony frowns. "Stones can learn magic?"

"The weeping angels are not true stone," Loki says, flitting a wrist. "They are able to move as other creatures when not being looked at. They are technically from another land, but when they were banished here it was decreed that they would be destroyed with the magic of the gods if they laid a finger on any living creature of this land."

Tony frowns. "What happens if they touch something?"

Loki smiles and rubs his hand over where he's got it around Tony's waist. "Let's just say that they're grumpy, shall we?" He looks back at the other stone gargoyles. "They've been good, haven't they?"

"There are only three left, now," Garik says darkly. "The youngest made the mistake of sending a guard to the second century of Nidavellir. John Smith had to go and rescue him for us!"

Tony frowns. "You actually know someone with as simple a name as _John Smith_?"

"That's not his real name," Loki says. "Funny fellow, the Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"That's all it is," Garik says with a snort that blows rock dust out of his nose. "The Doctor."

Tony frowns. "Why?"

"We have no idea," Loki says. He looks over at one of the shorter gargoyles. "Where is he now, then? It's been a while since I've seen him, too."

"Oh, he's off with some others," the very littlest gargoyle replies. "Martha, Sherlock, Dean, and Sam, I believe."

Loki frowns. "What is _Sherlock_ doing with them? He and the Doctor hate each other."

"Dean doesn't like Sherlock much, either," another gargoyle says. "But I believe they've all joined up together because John, Castiel, and Jack have all gone missing."

Loki rolls his eyes. "Jack is _always_ going missing."

"Not like this," Garik says. "The other Torchwood's don't know where he is, either."

Loki raises an eyebrow. "Do they ever?"

"_Anyway_," the littlest gargoyle says. "They think that it's the Dalek's doing."

Loki's eyes narrow. "Are they _still_ trying to do completely away with him?" he growls. "When will they learn that they can't do away with someone so lonely so easily?"

Tony has had enough of this. "What the hell is a _Dalek_?"

"It's complicated," Loki says to him, and then to the others, "Just never mind to it, alright? I'll see if I can find and help them after the wedding."

"You can't time travel, though!" Garik says with a frown.

"Maybe not I, but I know someone who can. Come along now, darling," Loki says, tugging Tony towards the balcony. "You have some children to meet."

Tony doesn't protest as Loki pulls him along, saying goodbye to the gargoyles and deciding he'll just drop the whole Doctor thing since he knows he won't get anymore of it out of Loki anyway.

When they appear, Tony looks around to see that he's just outside of a very prestigious looking stable.

"Do you remember what I told you about Sleipnir?" Loki asks Tony as they walk towards it. "About whom he belongs to?"

"You mean Od—"

"Yes, him. Do not speak his name here, no matter the cause. If it is some sort of emergency, you must spell it out. They are like children, unable to read. But they understand things, and they do not like a certain King of Asgard."

"_All_ of the horses?"

"You remember all of the horses from before, right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Do they _look_ like a normal, dumb horse? Some of them in here are, but many of them are nowhere near it. Just listen, would you?"

Tony huffs. "Alright, alright, fine."

The stable is long, and the further in they go, the more beautiful it gets. Though a lot of it is stone, it's more like marble, with crystals and gold and velvets. Why you would go to all that trouble for a stable, Tony doesn't know.

Loki introduces a few names as they go along, but it isn't until the very end—literally, at the stable all the way down and across from the entrance—that he throws his arms up and yells the name of his eight-legged son.

The black horse that sticks his head up is a very normal looking horse, with the same shimmering emerald eyes as Loki. He gives a whinny when he spots his father, and Loki swings the gate open to reveal eight legs before he throw his arms around the stallion's neck.

"Oh, Sleipnir, I missed you!" he says, kissing his neck and weaving his fingers through his mane.

The horse whinnies again.

"Yes, yes, of course I brought him. Who do you think that is? _Thor's_ new wife?"

The bray that escapes the horse's lips leaves Tony thinking that he's just been the butt of someone's cruel joke, but Loki turns to smile back at him before he can say anything about it, so he just grins and takes the man's outstretched hand.

"This, darling," Loki says to his son, "is Anthony Stark."

Sleipnir's left ear twitches.

"Of course I'm in love with him," Loki scoffs. "Why on earth would I bring a mortal I did not love to see you?"

With that, the stallion gives another whinny before nudging against one of Tony's shoulders.

"He's decided to like you," Loki says, squeezing Tony's hand. "Thank Frigga."

Tony grins, reaching his hand up to rest against the mustang's neck. "I don't usually say this," he says in a hushed tone, "but you sure are gorgeous for a horse."

Sleipnir gives a whinny that Tony would bet his life is a laugh, but before Loki can comment it all, Tony's eyes are widening at the way that _something_ is wrapping around his leg.

"Oh my _gods_," he chokes out, looking down at the monstrous serpent that's coiling itself up Tony's body. "It's…it's big, oh wow, it's big."

Loki smiles, holding his arm out to the snake so that it begins to transfer itself over to his body instead. "Tony, meet Jörmungandr. Jör, my boyfriend."

The snake raises his head up to Tony's level, sticking his tongue out so that it flicks just barely against his nose. "Ssso _thisss_ isss your famousss boy, isss it?" he asks, continuing on to wrap itself around Loki's shoulders. "He isss shorter than I expected."

Tony wrinkles his nose up. "Well you're not very big to be surrounding the entire atmosphere of the earth, so there."

The snake and Loki share a chuckle, and then Loki says, "This is not his true size. He's shrunken himself down so that he may speak to us." He reaches up a hand to scratch one finger under the serpent's chin. Tony loves how long Loki's fingers are. "He was so small when he was born, but he got big very fast. That's why he was sent to be the Midgardian serpent… It is the only planet that fits his true size."

"Tisss' a shame I could not fit around Midgard'sss Jupiter. Itsss inhabitantsss are ssso much more hossspitibal to a thing that isss not normal to it."

Tony frowns. "Jupiter?"

"It's not important," Loki says, flitting a wrist. "Jör, be a dear and take Sly' out on his afternoon run. He is not being sprinted enough."

Sleipnir gives an unhappy bray, but Loki just pats his cheek.

"You'll be fine, darling," he says. "You know that you're Sleipnir's favorite."

Jörmungandr gives a hissing snicker as it slithers up Sleipnir's body, settling up on his back. Tony knows for a fact that the horses and snakes of earth don't get along, so the image before him is amusing.

"Come along, love," Loki says, taking one of Tony's hand. "We still have one more of my children to meet…

When Tony opens his eyes from the teleportation, he frowns when he sees that they're standing on a thin pathway in front of a giant cave opening. He's about to ask Loki why Fenrir lives out _here_, but right then there's a deep rumbling from inside of the cave, and as it gets closer Tony realizes that it's a growl.

When it's nearly deafening, it cuts off to a deep, angry voice: "Who _dares_ use their presence to disrupt Fenrir, _king_ of the wolv—" The voice cuts off when a giant wolf becomes visible, his fur brown and shaggy and his eyes a gleaming yellow. There's also a rope gleaming white around his neck. "Oh," he says, voice suddenly not terrifying at all. "Father, it's only you." The wolf walks forward a few more giant steps before dropping to the ground. "Did you bring me a snack? He's not very big."

"Good _gods_," Tony says, glaring up at Loki. "Are they _all_ going to make fun of my height?"

Loki gives an amused smile up at Fenrir. "No snacks, Fenrir. This is Anthony Stark, my beloved."

The wolf actually arches an eyebrow. "I thought you disliked facial hair."

"I gave birth to you, didn't I?"

He nods. "Touché." He looks to Tony. "For a Midgardian so powerful you do not dress very nicely."

Tony arches his own eyebrow. "For the king of the wolves you don't really have that much mobility."

His lips curl up in a terrifying smile. "Even though I am trapped here, there are still those loyal to me."

"And just because I'm currently in a t-shirt doesn't mean nobody is going to stop kissing my ass."

"That's enough," Loki says, tugging at Tony's hand. "I can see that you two are not going to get along."

"We might if you weren't around," Fenrir says to him. "Seeing you two proves that at least two men who believe themselves to be better than anything else can work together quite well, but all three of us are a bit of a clash."

Tony snorts. "He's hardly even said anything!"

Loki rolls his eyes. "We're not going to test your theory, Fenrir. You'd eat him."

The great wolf shrugs. "Possibly."

"Good_bye_, Fenrir."

The wolf laughs. "Have a good time at the wedding, father."

Loki and Tony whisk away at that, appearing into the bedroom. Loki huffs, dropping onto the bed. "That wolf…" he mutters, rubbing his temples. "Just because he's eaten so many people he thinks he's _so_ powerful."

Tony wrinkles his nose up, sitting down beside him. "Your kids are weird, Loki."

The god gives him a little glare. "Just be glad that _you_ didn't have to raise them."

Tony shrugs. "I like the other three just fine."

Loki sighs, leaning against him. "You are far too good to me."

Tony grins, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Aren't I?"

**XxX**

The crowd erupts into cheers as Thor and Jane kiss after the I Do's, the noise of it echoing around like the thunder that Thor is known for. The entire kingdom is down in the village watching it from afar, but everyone else is right up with them… Tony, Loki, Pepper, Happy, Bruce, Betty, Steve, Maria, Natasha, Clint, Darcy, Erik, Odin, Frigga, Hela, Sleipnir, Jörmungandr, Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun, and finally Baldur. Tony thought Fenrir would come, but apparently his rope is completely unbreakable and nobody really likes him anyway—including _Thor_, which Tony finds surprising. Thor likes everyone.

Jane laughs as she walks up to the edge of their platform, holding up her bouquet to get all of the women of the main guest list to come up. Tony just smiles and leans over in his own chair to kiss Loki before she throws it, but a few seconds later, he gives a little yelp when something lands hard in his lap.

"Oh, _Tony_!" Pepper says ecstatically, running over them. "You weren't even trying to catch it and you did anyway!"

"It's fate, dude!" Darcy calls.

Tony looks up at Loki with a wide-eyed look, whose look is his mirror image. "Don't you dare," he whispers.

"It wasn't even an idea," Loki whispers in turn.

Tony lets out a received sigh, holding the bouquet tighter. "In that case, these are pretty and I'm keeping them."

Clint suddenly lets out a giant holler, pulling a bowl of golden apples basically out of nowhere. "Who's ready to be _iiiimoooortaaaal_?!" he screams.

Loki rolls his eyes a little. "Ooh, I've never been immortal before." It's the driest, most sarcastic thing that Tony has ever heard in his entire life.

Clint tosses one each to all of the humans, resulting in ten of them (since Erik opted out of the whole thing) gathering into a circle. Odin watches them with a glare, but he says nothing, already having been talked to about it by both Thor and Loki.

"Are we really going to do this?" Steve asks, eyeing his apple.

"Hell yeah we're really going to do this," Clint says.

"You'll be fine, grandpa," Darcy says with a grin. "Think about it: a love that _isn't_ separate by age."

Tony doesn't know where she learned about the whole Peggy thing, but he quick speaks before it sinks in: "You guys ready for this?"

They all nod. "Totally ready."

They all take a bite at once, and Tony smiles when gold tastes exactly how being rich feels.

"I love you," Loki whispers into his ear, taking of his hands.

Tony grins back at him, swallowing his bite. "Good thing, too," he says, squeezing. "You're stuck with me forever, now."

Loki rolls his eyes. "These are going to be the most insufferable years of my entire life."

Tony laughs, dropping the rest of the apple back into the basket since you're only supposed to take one bite. "I love you too, Lo'."

_**-tbc in Inkpads and Indians-**_

* * *

Ending authors notes: Well, that's the end of that one! Tony meets Loki's friends and children, Thor and Jane are married, and all of our friends are now immortal! Also, I can't even fathom how many fandom references I made in this whole thing… I've always mentioned Sherlock BBC, I've seen about 3 episodes of Supernatural, and I very recently got to watch the "Blink" Doctor Who episode, so if course I had to add in the weeping angels and the Doctor!

The next one shall be Inkpads and Indians, wherein Tony and Loki have a stamping war before ending up in 1855 and no they definitely are not in the pack of Indians that chases Marty in Back to the Future no sirree. I have nooo idea when it will be done, so…be on the lookout, my lovely readers! Thanks for reading these in the meantime :) Your thoughts are always welcome *hearts all around*


End file.
